Kupcake Kombat
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Smoke, Kenshi, Ermac, Sub-Zero, and Noob Saibot open a cupcake shop.


Title: Kupcake Kombat

Summary: Smoke, Kenshi, Ermac, Sub-Zero, and Noob Saibot open a cupcake shop.

Notes: The idea comes from a time when my sister and I were watching Food Network's Cupcake Wars. We both mentioned the idea we had behind a cupcake shop, hers being Kupcake Kombat. So thank my twelve-year-old sister for this one. We also had ideas about Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Kenshi, and Noob on Chopped as well. Obviously this is not meant to be serious so please do not take it as such.

To Lord Raiden's great surprise, five fighters who had fought in the most recent Mortal Kombat tournament had opened, of all things, a cupcake store. When he was informed of the shop by Princess Kitana, he was astonished at first that the five could work together to run a shop. Then he realized she had said "cupcakes". Why would five strong combatants sell baked goods? Perhaps they had been inspired by Scorpion's successful grill themed restaurant?

Whatever the reason, the God of Thunder found himself standing in front of a large building on a busy street. It was right on the corner in a great location. Raiden was not sure, but he thought the building used to be a coffee shop. What the five of them did to 'persuade' the owners to sell them the building Raiden did not want to know.

He paused in front of the shop, taking in the sign above that read 'Kupcake Kombat'. Two cupcakes above the bright red letters stood in fighting stance. Raiden chuckled to himself, then stopped as he noticed a small sign on the door.

It stated the date of their grand opening. A few dates before had been crossed out and the new date had been written in below it.

Now confused, Raiden let himself into the shop, the bell above the door signaling his entrance. Four of the five glanced up as he entered. Kenshi, the blind swordsman, continued his work.

Using their telekinetic abilities, he and Ermac had been frosting and decorating the cupcakes that had cooled. Smoke was mixing batches of cupcakes and getting them placed in the oven. Sub-Zero would take the cooled cupcakes to Ermac and Kenshi, then take the ones they had decorated and put them on display. The only one not doing anything was Noob Saibot.

He stood behind the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. He stared down the Thunder God as if daring him to ask the questions Raiden asked himself when he spoke to the Princess of Edenia.

"What?" the wraith asked him.

Raiden did not mince words. "I wanted to see if it was true."

"If what is true?" Noob demanded.

"That the five of you had banded together to make cupcakes."

"I don't make cupcakes!" Noob shouted. He gestured behind him towards the kitchen. "It was their idea, not mine."

Raiden nodded slowly, thinking it best to leave Noob alone for the time being. He walked around to the back of the shop, marveling at how well the other four worked together. They did not even need to speak. They worked as though they were a well-oiled cupcake machine.

"Where did this idea come from?" he asked Smoke.

Sub-Zero answered him instead. "Me. After my last fight in the last Mortal Kombat, I found a little bakery. I realized everyone loves cupcakes after I caught myself eating four." He then smirked. "If this goes well, I think we might start selling ice cream too."

Raiden laughed along with Sub-Zero and Smoke. He could not tell if the cryomancer was serious or not but chose not to ask. He gestured towards Noob and quietly asked, "How did you get him to come along?"

The two former Lin Kuei exchanged a look. "We didn't exactly," Smoke began.

"I think he just wants to compete with Scorpion," Sub-Zero said softly. He glanced nervously at the counter and sighed. "He demanded to be a part of this but he hasn't helped one bit."

"Last time we asked him to leave," Kenshi added, "he threatened us with his shadow clone."

"Ah," Raiden began slowly. "So you only trust him running the front?"

"Not really," Kenshi said sadly.

"We feel it is better than having him sabotage the cupcakes," Ermac added.

Raiden again nodded his understanding. "Other than Noob," he said, quietly so that the wraith could not hear him, "you appear to have a great idea. I wish you all success."

Smoke thanked him and walked with him to the front of the shop. As they neared the counter, the bell over the door jingled again and in walked a little boy of about six.

"Hey mister, nice costume." He stepped over to the display cases and asked how much the cupcakes were. 

"We aren't open," Noob said, glaring at the boy for mocking his attire.

"He's here," the boy said, pointing at Raiden.

"He's just visiting," Noob barked. "Now get lost!"

The child was still unfazed by the Netherrealm wraith. "You've got lots of cupcakes made. Let me buy just one. I'd like a chocolate one."

Noob stepped over to the case containing the chocolate cupcakes, grumbling to himself about how children had become so rude and demanding. He grabbed the nearest chocolate frosted cupcake, fighting the urge to cram the baked good down the little boy's throat. He handed the cupcake to the kid and took his money.

As the boy munched on his cupcake contentedly, he appeared to be thinking. After swallowing a hefty bite of cake and frosting, he asked, "Why do you call the shop Kupcake Kombat?"

"I'll show you," Noob said with a chuckle.

"NOOB, NO!" The voices of Smoke, Sub-Zero, Kenshi, and Ermac cried out together. Before anyone could stop him, he delivering a devastating uppercut to the little boy, sending him flying across the store front.

Sub-Zero removed his apron and picked up the unconscious child. "I'll get him to the hospital," he said wearily.

Smoke walked over to the door, removing a pen as he did. He crossed out the most recent opening date and wrote down a date three days from then.

Raiden could only shake his head sadly. If the cupcake shop ever opened, he knew it would be no match for Scorpion. He left minutes later with a large box of cupcakes in hand. Despite Noob's attitude, the cupcakes were quite good. It was a shame they would probably go to waste.


End file.
